Benutzer Diskussion:Barbie Girl
Herzlich Willkommen im Glee Wiki! Hallo, Barbie Girl! Willkommen hier im Glee Wiki! Du bist ein völliger Wiki-Neuling, und weißt noch gar nicht, wie das funktioniert? Ein paar erste und einfache Tipps zum Bearbeiten und Erstellen von Artikeln findest du hier. Solltest du sonst noch Fragen oder Probleme haben oder Hilfe brauchen, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Wir wünschen dir jetzt viel Spass im Glee Wiki, und freuen uns darauf, dass mit deiner Hilfe unser Wiki etwas vollständiger wird! Mit freundlichen Grüßen -- Turk Turklten (Diskussion) 23:23, 6. Jul. 2011 Hey! Hey! Schön das du zu uns gestoßen bist! Ich hab mir grad die Seite von Santana angeschaut und sie war einfach zu voll geklebt mit Bildern. Also wenn du das englische Wiki auch besuchst dann weißt du das die ihre Seiten alle zu kleben und dies wollen wir hier vermeiden! Unsere Seiten sollen gut aussehen und auch infomieren! Nein ich bin nicht der Admin sondern nur ein Mitglied hier und wenn du mir antworten möchtest, kannst du dies gerne tun, auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Bitte vergiss dabei nicht deine Signatur das ich sehen kann wer mir geschrieben hat! Das ist nur eine Anmerkung und auch gar nicht böse gemeint! "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 07:27, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken <3 Dafür das du die Quam Beziehungsseite beendet hast :D Ich hab die Beziehungsseite ma angefangen aber ich hab sie nicht beendet und dies wollte ich gestern machen. Da war ich so kaputt das ich keinen Nerv mehr dazu hatte. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht sauer oder so, sonst happy das jmd das gemacht hat für mich weil ich es nicht hinbekommen hab. Also Danke <3 "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 06:53, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Quinn Ich habe vor morgen bei Brittany die zweite Staffel zu vervollständigen, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Interesse hättest, bei Quinn die zweite Staffel zu vervollständigen, da du sie anscheinend zu mögen scheinst und schnell im Schreiben bist. Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass deine hochgeladenen Bilder alle ein kleines Format haben, wenn es dir möglich ist, könntest du in Zukunft das richtige Format hochladen? Da es für manche in Zukunft sicher angenehmer wäre, die Bilder in größerer Form zu betrachten. Wär dir dankbar, wenn du mir zurück schreibst. Crissie 19:44, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Brittana & Finn Hudson HEY Ich hab grad gesehen das du Finn magst und Brittana shipst. Ich wollte fragen ob du auch Finn und Brittana zu Ende schreiben möchtest da du um einiges schneller als ich schreibst. Also bei Finn die Staffel 2 und Brittana auch noch die Staffel 2. Das ist ein Vorschlag der dich sicher freut. Also ich freu mich auf eine Antwort von dir! "Scars remind me that the past is Real" - Papa Roach 07:23, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) RE:Quinn Klasse ;) Wenn wir alle anpacken, sind wir mit der zweiten Staffel durch und können in Ruhe auf die 3 Staffel warten. Ich hoffe, dass die Staffel gut wird, wenn die schon, nach dieser Staffel einige meiner Lieblings Charaktere entfernen wollen. Manchmal ist Ryan wirklich ein Troll. Crissie 11:29, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich danke dir vielmals. Dafür also Brittana habe ich gestern angefangen und das ist nicht mehr soviel! Zusammen müssen wir dies in der schnelle es schaffen bis staffel 3 beginnt "Scars remind me that the past is Real" - Papa Roach 11:43, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Warum hast du deinen Abschnitt auf meiner Seite gelöscht? War dies Absicht oder ausversehen? Also es ist schon beschlossene Sache das du Finn Hudson & Brittana schreibst? Nicht das jmd anderes von uns dies schreibt! Antwortest du mir einfach wenn du anwesend bist! Dafür wäre ich dankbar! "Scars remind me that the past is Real" - Papa Roach 16:00, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry :) Deine Entschuligung ist angenommen. Mir ist eig nur aufgefallen das du die berschrift entfernt hast und da dachte ich es vllt mit absicht war. Danke das du Finn und Brittana schreibst. "Scars remind me that the past is Real" - Papa Roach 07:12, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Du kennst doch diese Fersehvorschau Zeitungs Teile die es umsonst oder zu kaufen gibt, oder? Da standen die Namen schon ;) Crissie 17:32, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Seite Ich habe vorhin deine Seite kurz bearbeitet, in dem ich einige deiner Bilder ausgetauscht habe, ich habe nämlich gerade einige Duplikate gelöscht (darunter waren auch einige Bilder, die du hochgeladen hast). Ich sag dir bescheid, damit du dich nicht wunderst. Lg Crissie 18:49, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Re: Finn Ich danke dir das du Finn schreibst, denn in zwischen schreiben wir schon Staffel drei bei allein rein nur bei Finn, Rachel und Will geht dies eben noch nicht und deswegen sollten wir alle zusammen da Staffel zwei noch rein schreiben ^^ Das ist total lieb von dir ^^ Ich kann dir nicht oft genug danken Vany <3 20:16, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Nun ja dann würden die anderen Charaktere nich so schnell vorran kommen. Finn ist eig schon sehr viel und wir haben gesehen das du dreimal so schnell schriebst wie wir es tun und deswegen haben wir dich gefragt ob du dies machen könntest. So haben wir alles aufgeteilt ^^ Vany <3 20:24, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ach du nervst nicht. Keine Sorge ^^ Als du Santana geschrieben hast haben wir gesehen das du an einem tag alle Folgen reingeschrieben hast und da waren wir erstaunt ^^ Dann hast du Quinn genauso schnell geschrieben und wir waren fast sprachlos und wir sind auch froh dich hier im Team zu haben ;D Vany <3 20:31, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) wunderbar, könntest du mir dann bei Rachel und Will helfen denn Morgens bin ich immer allein und die anderen haben eig keinen Bock die beiden Charaktere zu schreiben. das wäre auch sehr lieb von dir und ach nenn mich Vany ^^ und wie heißt du? Vany <3 20:40, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das macht doch nicht schließlich muss dies auch getan werden ^^ Also mein Motto ist alles mit der Ruhe und das empfehle ich jedem hier. Denn die Seiten laufen nicht davon.. nur kein stress :D Vany <3 11:28, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hey,funktiuniert der chat nicht??? Hey ;) Hi, wie gehts? Coryfan 12:41, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) victorious wiki hey,ich wollte dir nur sagen,dass ich den gründer der seite gefunden habe(ich will ihm noch schreiben).Ich hab auch ne neue seite von cat erstellt die heißt:cat valentine und bei der alten seite den link der neuen hingeschrieben.Ach,und irgendwie ging das mit der infobox charaktere nicht,deswegen hab ich die von der glee seite kopiert,ist das ok???du kannst es dir ja mal ansehen............. PS.dein neues bild von dianna sieht voll cool aus!!! ;D gleegirl14 cool ,danke:D Also ich werde meinen Laptop nochmal neu starten und dann komm ich in den Chat aber wenn du willst kannst du die Folge schreiben. Meine Reihenfolge der Folge ist eh schon hinüber deswegen macht das auch nichts mehr wenn die Folge auch schon geschrieben ist. ich bin gleich wieder anwesend^^ Vany <3 21:41, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) http://i1130.photobucket.com/albums/m539/Iluvpurplethings/Misc/Birthday%20Greetings/d468d9cf.gif Gleegirl14.. thumbfeier schön Vany <3 20:05, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin schon die ganze Zeit im Chat aber du bist abwesend. Wenn du anwesend bist wäre es nett wenn wir uns mal unterhalten könnten zB über das Victorious Wiki ^^ Vany <3 19:34, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hey,wollte dich nur fragen ,ob du das glee user wiki schon kennst? Gleegirl14 16:52, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity hier ist der link,die seite ist echt cool,und du kannst machen was du willst :DGleegirl14 16:55, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ok du bist eine ganz liebe, aber das hier ist deine LETZTE Verwarnung, wenn du noch einmal Seiten erstellst, die leer sind oder überhaupt irgendwas in der Richtung, nur um Kategorien einzufügen und dafür dir so ein dummes "Abzeichen" zu verdienen, werde ich dich für Monate sperren. Wenn das so weiter geht mit Leuten wie dir, werden wir diese dumme Funtion mit den Herausforderungen vielleicht auch Abschalten, dann haben wir unsere Ruhe! Crissie 11:25, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) das kann man auch nicht kopieren ;) Gleegirl14 15:15, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Du wurdest doch überhaupt nicht gesperrt. Hab grad dein Sperr Logbuch überprüft. Crissie 15:27, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nun Finn kannst du ruhig weiter schreiben wenn du möchtest. Schließlich fehlt da noch einiges. Staffel 2 & 3 kannst du komplett fertig machen bei Finn ^^ Vany <3 22:15, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Genau schreib Finn fertig & dann müsste man noch Will schreiben vllt kannst du dies auch noch übernehmen dann sind alle endlich fertig ^^ Vany <3 22:27, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Sperre Du hast nun erneut eine Verwarnung! Du hast schon wieder eine Seite erstellt nur für Kategorien! Ich habe die Seite nun gelöscht. Ich bin jedoch gnädig und sperre dich nicht bei deinen 4 Verwarnungungen (und eig. sind es sogar mehr) für einen Monat, sondern nur für EINE Woche. PS: Ich sollte nicht einmal Grade zeigen, da du es ja nicht mal für Nötig hälst einen Hinweis zu beachten und lieber die Nachricht löscht. UPDATE: Deine Sperre zieht sich nun doch einen Monat hinweg. Nach einer kurzen Beratung wurde das festgelegt, weil, wenn ich bei dir eine Ausnahme mache, es bei allen machen müsste. Lg. XChisuka ja sorry ich hab the voice of germany geschaut und bin dann eingeschlafen und meine mutter hat dann meinen leptop ausgeschalten,also ich hab dir nicht mit absicht nicht zurück geschrieben :) was hattest du mir denn geschrieben?? [[User:Gleegirl14|'Fabrevans♥',Klaine♥,Brittana♥]] - [[User talk:Gleegirl14|'Talk♦']] & [[User blog:Gleegirl14|'Blog♣']] ~[[User:Gleegirl14|'Gleegirl14♥♥♥']]